Coronation Street in 2017
2017 was Coronation Street's 58th year. In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Kate Oates. Main characters (as of Episode 9220 (31st July 2017)) Production To be added Viewing figures To be added Episodes Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Michelle Connor (until February). Steve and Liz McDonald (until July). Peter Barlow and Toyah Battersby (from July). Leanne Battersby, Simon Barlow and Oliver Battersby (from July). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Tracy and Amy Barlow. *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Kirk Sutherland and Liam Connor Jr. (until February). Michelle Connor (from February to May). Maria Connor and Liam Connor Jnr. (from March). *3 Coronation Street - Norris Cole. Sean Tully. Brian Packham (until January). *4 Coronation Street - Sally and Tim Metcalfe. Rosie Webster and Sophie Webster (from February). Gina Seddon (from May). Leah Buckley (May only). *5 Coronation Street - Chesney Brown. Sinead Tinker (until February and from June). Kirk Sutherland (from February), Beth Sutherland and Craig Tinker. Liam Connor Jr. (February only). *6 Coronation Street - Yasmeen, Zeedan and Rana Nazir. Cathy Matthews. *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. Mary Taylor. Erica Holroyd. *8 Coronation Street - Gail Rodwell, David and Lily Platt. Sarah, Bethany and Harry Platt. Max Turner. *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone and Ruby Dobbs, Fiz and Hope Stape. Freddie Smith (until April). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Jenny Bradley (until January). Gemma Winter. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen and Pat Phelan. Todd Grimshaw and Billy Mayhew (until July). Shona Ramsey (from January). *12 Coronation Street - Empty *13 Coronation Street - Kevin and Jack Webster. Anna and Faye Windass. *Corner Shop flat (No15a) - Adam Barlow (except June). Daniel Osbourne. Sinead Tinker (from February to June). Denise Osbourne (June only). Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Peter Barlow. Toyah Battersby (from February to July). Adam Barlow (June only). Todd Grimshaw, Billy Mayhew and Summer Spellman (from July) Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty. *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Kate Connor and Alya Nazir (both until June). Steve and Liz McDonald (both from July). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Brian Packham (from January). *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Eva Price and Aidan Connor. Liam Connor Jr. (from February to March). *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Steph Britton and Andy Carver (until January). Luke Britton. Kate Connor and Alya Nazir (both from June). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley (until June). Leanne Battersby and Simon Barlow (both until July). Toyah Battersby (until February). Oliver Battersby (from February to July). *9 Victoria Court - Robert Preston. Michelle Connor (from May). *12 Victoria Court - Johnny Connor. Jenny Bradley (from January). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong, Gary and Jake Windass. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Faye Brookes (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee) The British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Actor: Jack P. Shepherd, Simon Gregson, William Roache (Nominees) *Best Actress: Kym Marsh, Lucy Fallon, Jane Danson (Nominees) *Villain of the Year: Connor McIntyre (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Dolly-Rose Campbell (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Rob Mallard (Winner) *Best Storyline: The grooming of Bethany Platt (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: Kylie's death (Nominee) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: Simon Gregson (Nominee) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Kym Marsh (Winner) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Malcolm Hebden and Patti Clare (Nominee) *Best Young Performance: Elle Mulvaney (Winner) *Scene of the year: Michelle's goodbye To Ruairi (Nominee) Category:Year guides Category:2017 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year